


Yuri ain't Human

by DeathLadyShinigami



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Not fully human Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLadyShinigami/pseuds/DeathLadyShinigami
Summary: This is a Fan art for the awesome fic Lowell by Felinis. In the fic Yuri isn't fully human and I was inspired to try my hand at what I think he looks like with the inhuman features he's been gathering as of ch.36.





	Yuri ain't Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lowell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475133) by [Felinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis). 



> So access to the computer I draw on is currently zilch as it's packed away to keep it from being damaged during renovations. So I went back to good old ink and pencil crayons. I used some official artwork as a reference. Hope you like :)


End file.
